


they're so pretty with their button-up shirts

by MoonlightBreeze



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Morgan is Oblivious, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Hotch also knows all but lowkey, Inspired by Music, Music, POV Emily Prentiss, Rossi sees all knows all, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze
Summary: They're so pretty, it hurts...I'm not talking 'bout boys, I'm talking 'bout girls...In a world where soulmates can hear the music they listen to, Emily hears JJ listening to Girls by girl in red and a few things become apparent.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	they're so pretty with their button-up shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts), [HopeSilverheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/gifts).



> Hey, guys! This is just a short, little 500-word thing I came up with on the spur of the moment. I will shamelessly admit that this was inspired by a TikTok. Here, have a little bit of fluff in the midst of Whumptober! (And some appreciation for our lesbian anthem)
> 
> Gifted to the wonderful [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj) and the equally wonderful [Junie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart) for being amazing friends, relationship goals, and fellow Jemily shippers! Hope you two enjoy it <3
> 
> I really hope you like this!! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> ~ Em

_They’re so pretty, it hurts…_

_I’m not talking ‘bout boys, I’m talking ‘bout girls…_

“What’s your soulmate listening to, Emily?”

Emily’s head snapped up, and she gave Derek Morgan an indulgent smile. “How’d you know?”

“You always get that little smile on your face whenever your soulmate has music on. It’s like a mouth dimple.” He pointed to a crinkle at the corner of Emily’s lips. “See? Right...there.”

Emily blushed, shaking her head. “You wouldn’t know it.”

“Try me.”

“Girls by girl in red.”

“Girl in red?” Morgan repeated. “Who’s that?”

“Told you you wouldn’t know it.”

From the side of the room, Rossi shot Emily a knowing glance. “Girl in red, huh?” he asked Emily in Italian. Emily grinned in response. 

“Only English when we’re in the building, please,” Hotch called from his office, but Emily heard the amusement in his voice. 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous,” Rossi whispered conspiratorially. “His soulmate is probably listening to classical music.” Emily bit her lip, trying and failing to stifle a giggle. 

“What about you, Garcia?” Morgan asked, moving on from Emily to the blonde beside them, who was nodding her head along to something. “What’s he listening to?”

“It’s one of my favourite songs!” Garcia exclaimed. “It’s called Never Gonna Be Alone. By Nickelback.” Morgan froze in his seat, and Emily’s eyes widened. 

“So what are you listening to, Morgan?” Emily asked, gesturing to the headphones half-on his ears. Morgan cast a panicked look in her direction, but she only smirked at him and crossed her arms expectantly. 

“Uh, I am, uh, actually listening to Nickelback,” Morgan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “Never Gonna Be Alone, in-in fact.”

Garcia’s eyes widened and a smile began to bloom on her lips. “Come on,” she said, grabbing Morgan’s hand and pulling him out of his chair. “We have lots of other songs to listen to, _soulmate_.”

“Well, well,” Hotch said, looking out over the bullpen. “Finally.” He went back to his office, and Rossi & Emily burst out laughing. 

“Finally’s right,” Emily cackled between huge peals of laughter. “I thought they were _never_ going to figure it out.”

JJ entered the bullpen then, clutching a bag of Cheetos and fiddling with her MP3 player as she went to stand beside Emily. “Who figured what out?”

“Speaking of…” Rossi mumbled, and went back to his desk, leaving Emily and JJ alone. 

“Garcia and Morgan are soulmates,” Emily informed her.

“Well, duh,” JJ replied. “They finally realised it?”

Emily laughed. “Yes, they did.”

“Good for them,” JJ remarked, hitting the replay button on her MP3 player. 

“What’re you listening to?” Emily asked curiously. 

JJ blushed. “You wouldn’t know it.”

“Try me.”

“Girls by girl in red,” JJ mumbled. 

Emily’s eyes widened. “Hey, Jayj, uh, I think maybe we should talk.”

Rossi winked at Emily from his desk, giving her a cheeky thumbs-up. 

_I’ve been hiding for so long…_

_Afraid of what they’ll say…_

“Yeah, what’s up, Em?”

“JJ, we’re soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Stalk me on Tumblr](http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompts are open, but very slow! Thank you for your patience. <3


End file.
